Electrical and/or electronic circuits operate using a power source. Some power sources provide direct current (DC) electricity in the form of DC current and/or DC voltage. An associated issue with such electrical and/or electronic circuits may be lower power operation modes and/or well-defined power initiation sequences. Low power operation modes may assist manufacturers in complying with regulations designed to result in lower power consumption. Such regulations continue to lower the power consumption standards for electronics, computer equipment, computers, monitors and/or peripherals, such as printers, appliances, and the like. Meeting these regulations can cause difficulty with attaining design objectives, such as cost, complexity, and size.